


making arrangements

by Snickfic



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: She finds Heimdall in an upscale bar overlooking the volcanic vents.





	making arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to qualify for Remix Revival and then decided not to sign up after all, but here's the drabble, anyway.

She finds Heimdall in an upscale bar overlooking the volcanic vents. He’s underdressed, cape and sword gone, dreads tied back. He gives everyone the same golden stare, though his smile softens it some. He’s the unlikeliest hooker she’s ever seen. 

He makes his way over to her as if it were an accident. “Missed you at the ship,” she says. “Thought you were arranging fuel.”

“I’m working on it.” Nary a shrug from those broad shoulders. “Slow night.”

A split second. She flashes her night’s bounty from the fights: enough to take them three weeks closer to Earth. “Try me.”


End file.
